the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita
Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita is the 16th episode of The Frollo Show. Plot Synopsis The episode begins where the last one left off. Frollo's friends and Los no Frollos are preparing to fight each other. Stocking tells Frollo that he can still save his friends by fighting her. Madotsuki gets a boost from Leonidas and goes to attack. Kneesocks tries to stop her but fails. Scanty aims one of her guns at Madotsuki, but gets hit by a spear thrown by Leonidas. Stocking is about to attack Frollo with her sword, but gets teleported away by Madotsuki to the main room, startling Pyron. After a brief exchange of lines, Stocking cues Lemongrab to break in through the window, and he starts to run around screaming. This distracts the heroes while Wilford Brimley shoots Ayumu Aikawa with an arrow. The arrow has a bomb on it, and Aikawa is blown apart as Mark and Silver move out of the way. One of Aikawa's arms gets the attention of Madotsuki, triggering memories of her past. Wilford Brimley then signals Hades, Jafar, Batiatus, Umlaut, Corset, and Yusuf to break in. Frollo says "we must hold them off at all costs," and the final battle begins. Both sides begin fighting very intensely. Then, as Stocking and Madotsuki clash, a warp hole opens up. On the other end of the warp hole is Spartacus, who gets sucked into it. He gets brainwashed by Batiatus, and joins the battle on the evil side. Spartacus stabs Frollo with his sword, but Leonidas throws a spear at Spartacus, causing the latter to focus his attention on the former. Frollo remarks that he won't be needing to fight Spartacus after all, and runs off, but is stopped by Stalin, Dmitri Frollo, Hitler and Hans Frollo. Hitler tells Hans to hold off, and leave Frollo to Gunsche. Gunsche transforms into his Armored form and have a brief fight, in which Gunsche has the upper hand. Gunsche finally throws Frollo into the air, and his two cousins fly at him and throw him out the window. Scanty is shooting at combatants, when she is picked up and grabbed by Anakaris using his telekinesis. Before he can do anything, however, he is knocked out by Kneesocks. Scanty is about to kill Anakaris, but Kneesocks stops her, as he has not killed anyone and sparing innocent lives is a ruru. Instead, they throw him off of the cathedral, and he lands in the PITy. Back inside, Hitler is fighting Mephiles, who is not fighting back. Hitler begins to get frustrated, and Mephiles, who is revealed to be a bomb decoy, explodes. The real Mephiles appears before Hitler, then Fegelein dashes behind the führer and knocks him down. Fegelein spins Hitler around before throwing him out the window. While falling, Hitler goes through a basket of wigs set up by Fegelein, a basket of costumes set up by Mephiles, and then bounces off of a trampoline placed there by both of them and lands back inside the cathedral dressed up as Sailor Moon. Mephiles and Fegelein are happy to finally understand each other. Everyone stops fighting to stare at Hitler, who is unaware of what he is wearing. Mephiles shows Hitler a mirror, and the shame of being dressed like that in a crowded place causes Hitler to literally die of embarrassment. Fegelein and Mephiles then strike a Bros Pose. Hitler is not taken out of the battle, though, as Corset uses the keys to Hell to revive him. Corset also says that he will start "wrapping things up," and uses his bondage powers to transform into his muscular form. Irene pops out of one of Ib's paintings and attempts to attack Corset, but it has no effect. Corset says that she is too weak, and throws her out the window. She lands in the PITy, taking her out of the battle. Corset has Ib in his hand, and tells her that he could crush her like a bug, before Garry knocks her out of his hand. Garry tells Ib to learn to choose her battles. Pyron cowardly teleports away from the battle, and Panty comments that him leaving has no impact and that he was not much of a man anyway. Panty attempts to fight Corset, but Wilford Brimley stops her. Corset is about to kill Fegelein and Mephiles, when Tommy Wiseau powers up. Corset tosses the two pranksters aside and focuses on Wiseau. Corset tries to attack Wiseau, but Wiseau blocks his attack. He then throws a football at Corset and knocks him unconscious. It looks as though Tommy Wiseau is going to defeat Corset, but he is reverted back to his base form by Jafar. Wiseau falls, and Mark tries to make him stand up, but is impaled through the leg by Spartacus, and is knocked out. Marco Antonio Regil revives Corset, who taunts the depowered Wiseau. Wiseau desperately tries to power up again, but gives up and throws several more footballs at Corset. Because his base form is far too weak, they have no effect. He throws another football, which misses Corset, but goes up and cuts the cathedral spire in half. Wiseau tries to push Corset out the window, but Corset falls of his own free will. He says he loves pain that can't kill him, but then Wiseau grabs onto him and they are both impaled by the falling spire. Wiseau laments that he's dead, while Corset holds up the keys to Hell and says that it will have been in vain. Before he can revive himself, however, Wiseau swats the keys out of Corset's hand, and they both land on the spike that Corset installed to prevent Frollo from ever escaping Hell. Both Corset and Wiseau die. Mark, sensing his bro's death, wakes up and powers up to his super form. Jafar attempts to depower him like he did to Tommy Wiseau, but Mark teleports behind him. He punches Jafar in half, and his top half flies all the way up to Pyron's ship. Jafar hits the ship with such force that it explodes, killing both of them. Hans and Dmitri are floating outside the castle, looking for their French cousin. Frollo is hiding behind a wall with his sword, when Bleemo teleports to his side. Frollo emerges, and prepares to launch an ultimate attack with Bleemo. Hans tells Dmitri not to be hasty, but Dmitri charges against Frollo anyway. Frollo attacks Dmitri, and the latter is blown up and killed. Bleemo is disabled from the attack, and then he and Frollo strike a Bros Pose, which is interrupted by Hans. Hans has Frollo over the edge of the cathedral, and looks ready to stab him with a knife. Just as Hans is about to stab Frollo, Gaston throws an 8-ball at Hans, which hits him in the head and undoes Hitler's brainwashing. Before Hans can do anything else, however, Gaston shoots him with his bow and blunderbuss and kills him. Gaston attempts a Bros Pose, but Frollo does not reciprocate, as he mourns the death of his dear cousin. Marco Antonio Regil appears, and Gaston and Frollo get in a jeep with a turret mounted on it, called HellRider, and drive away, with Regil following close behind. Meanwhile, Stalin is fighting Garry, who calls Ib for help. Stalin calls Dmitri for help telepathically, but receives no answer, as Ib and Garry overpower him. Garry thanks Ib and notices that everyone has moved outside. He suggests joining them, but is impaled by Batiatus, who snuck up on him. Garry tells Ib not to worry, as they had already fought demons and dictators, and they'll get through a simple stab and go for those macarrons. He is then finished off by Batiatus. Batiatus remarks that "he alone decides who lives, not a fucking slave," and that "Garry was nothing, shit from a whore." Ib is extremely maddened by this, and throws many paintings at Batiatus, who laughs at her. She then slashes his throat with her rose and all the paintings explode. Then, he is sent into an alternate world where a fierce monster prepares to attack him. Batiatus brandishes a knife, but is thrown out the dimension and onto the bridge. He asks Ib how she can keep besting a man so far above her station, and then throws a potted plant at her. Ib throws another painting, but the pot breaks it. Batiatus then brutally beats Ib to death with his bare fists. Madotuski is then shown witnessing all of this. It then cuts to Panty, Mark, and Yomika facing down Stocking. Panty asks stocking why she is hanging out with demons, before Wilford Brimley attacks all three good guys. Stocking looks down at Batiatus from a distance and, maddened by Batiatus' killing of an innocent, proceeds to slash Batiatus' throat, and allows Madotsuki to finish him off. Stocking says that this is not a truce, but Batiatus just needed reconditioning. Batiatus' death causes Spartacus' brainwashing to wear off, and he switches sides as he sees Guile (his sworn brother, as shown in a flashback) being attacked by Umlaut. He throws an ax at the clown, killing him. Guile and Leonidas are pleased by this change of heart. Aikawa, who had been blown to pieces at the start of the battle, reassembles himself and sees that Frollo has pictures of Panty hung on the wall of his room. He rejoins the battle and fights Yusuf. He asks Yusuf where the Arabian Frollo is, and Yusuf says that he is "late to crash the party." It then cuts to a plane, which is being flown by Achmed Frollo, with the intent of crashing it into the cathedral. Garbage Guy, who is fighting Hitler, senses this, and uses his garbage blaster to shoot some garbage onto the ground below the cathedral. A shark fin rises up from it. As Achmed Frollo is flying his plane towards the cathedral, the shark leaps out of the garbage and grabs the plane with its mouth, pulling it down into the garbage and killing Achmed Frollo. Yusuf jumps off of the cathedral with the intent of joining Achmed in death, but he is saved when he lands on Gwonam's flying carpet. Gwonam tells Yusuf that they must go, but Yusuf jumps off of the carpet to finish what he started. A saddened Gwonam, who had witnessed firsthand the death of all of his arabian brothers, tells Yusuf to "go with many blessings," and then stabs Aikawa, who had an offscreen inter-dimensional battle with Hitler, with a three bladed sword. Meanwhile, Frollo and Gaston are riding in HellRider, and Frollo believes that they lost Marco Antonio Regil, but then he appears behind the jeep and knocks the turret off with a shoe. Frollo gives Gaston his "new birthday toy," a box of grenades. Gaston throws one at Regil, but it has no effect. Regil asks what'll happen after they fall, and then uses his psychic powers to paralyze Frollo and speed up the jeep to make it fall. Gaston gets an idea, and eats all of the grenades. The jeep crashes, but Gaston has created a huge rocket-propelled grenade with his face on it. Regil attempts to stop it with his psychic powers, to no avail. The grenade explodes, sending Regil flying and killing him off. Back at the cathedral, Hades and Toon Bison are locked in a stalemate, which has presumably been going on for a long time, as Bison is getting bored. Hades calls Scanty for assistance, but before she can do anything, she and Bison are both knocked away by Ronald McDonald. Hades introduces himself to Ronald, who injures his hand and hits him in the face. Panty is fighting Wilford Brimley, while Mark and Yomika look on. Ronald suddenly tackles Panty and sends her plummeting towards the ground, asking her if she remembers him. Once they both land, Panty shoots Ronald a couple times, but the bullets have no effect on him. Panty is hitting the gun in frustration, and Ronald tells her "your gun is not broken, dear! What will be broken, though...is your hope!" He then beats her up. Frollo then impales him from behind, but Ronald does not seem to care. He turns his head around 180 degrees to face Frollo, and tells him that he got there just in time. Frollo beheads Ronald, who still does not care. He says that he'll just come back angrier. As Frollo looks horrified at the motionless Panty, Ronald wishes him a happy birthday and tells him that he left her alive, but not enough for her to resist against Frollo's will. Frollo seems to have mixed feelings at first, but ultimately decides against taking advantage of the situation, because he is a righteous man. He mutilates Ronald McDonald and takes him out of the battle. He takes Panty to his room and (after removing the pictures of her from the walls) lays her down on the bed. In the restroom, Irate Gamer and Best Hercules are ignoring the battle entirely. Instead, Irate Gamer is playing Shrek: Fairytale Freakdown on Gameboy while Best Hercules watches. Morrigan Aensland and Demitiri Maximoff enter the restroom, in need of blood. Demitri wants to run some tests on Irate Gamer's blood to see what gives him his powers. Best Hercules swings at Demitri with his sword, but Demitri just steps out of the way, then Morrigan knocks Best Hercules over with an energy ball. Irate Gamer then powers up and heals Best Hercules. Both "villains" attack the "heroes" and appear to have the upper hand, until Frollo shows up and kills Irate Gamer. Frollo tells Morrigan and Demitri to get to work, and they leave the restroom. Best Hercules shoots Frollo with an arrow, but it has no effect on him. Frollo leaves, as he does not have time for this, and Best Hercules mourns the loss of his friend. Kronk sees a defeated Lemongrab in a fight that took place offscreen, and declares him his bitch. Suddenly, Yzma breaks through the wall in a giant robot. She tells Kronk that she never liked his spinach puffs, which angers him and he pushes the robot out of the hole it made. Morrigan and Demitri run in, but fall out of the hole as well when they are startled by a recovered Lemongrab. They fall into the PITy, and are KOed. Wilford Brimley has the upper hand in a fight against Madotsuki, and even proceeds to taunt her by asking where her mother was. This triggers a series of traumatic memories and dreams, which make her use her knife and the symbol on her sweater to create a portal to her Dream World, where she traps both her and Wilford to have a one on one fight. It then cuts to Jaime Maussan flying in his ship in a corridor, when Scanty ambushes him and maks his ship crash. She is about to send him to the PITy, when Adal Ramones shows up and distracts her long enough for Jaime to create a warp hole and use it to send her flying away. Jaime and Adal exchange remarks, but Adal is suddenly frozen by Stalin. Stalin creates some ice spikes and intends to kill Adal, but before he can, Jaime creates another warp hole and drops Stalin into the spikes, killing him. Stalin says "I'm coming, Dmitri" in his mind, and the scene changes to Dimitri and Stalin falling to Hell together. Stalin says that he and Dmitri shall endure this eternally as comrades. It then pans over to Garry and Ib also falling side by side. Garry expresses boredom, but is at least grateful that Ib is there, too. Then she proceeds to grab kindly on to his arm, and both are happy to be able to be together. Next, it pans to Jafar. He is not falling with anybody else, but he looks at his snake staff, and holds it dearly. Finally, it shows Tommy Wiseau, who remarks that "a lot of people love each other. The world is better place to live." Hans Frollo lands in Hell, but misses the spike. He remarks on how lucky he is that his soul did not drown in darkness, and that Hell is easy to escape. He flies upwards, and says that he'll help his damned friends whenever he can. Along the way, though, his soul drowns in darkness. Back in the cathedral, Frollo is staring down Hades with his sword. He asks Hades where the Demon Sistas are to protect him now. He responds by saying that he calls the shots, and Frollo casts a firewall. He blasts Hades with fire, but Hades just absorbs and reflects it back at Frollo. Hades is about to destroy Frollo, but Frollo weakly tells Hades that doing so goes against everything he stands for. He holds up a bottle of Sol, and Hades remembers what happens between episodes 3 and 4. It is revealed that in between those episodes, Frollo and Hades became friends. Hades calls Frollo his best friend, and Gaston attacks him, taking advantage of Hades' lowered guard. Kronk runs in, followed by most of the remaining villains. Frollo summons Leonidas and Garbage Guy. He uses his garbage blaster to summon Dante's crappy voice acting, blinding the villains and leaving them open to Frollo's sunglassed friends. Stocking and the Demon Sistas return, and Stocking says that she still has her stockings and weaponizable underwear. Mark expresses disbelief (or whatever he was expressing in The Room) at this, and shoves Stocking, which defeats her and the Demon Sistas due to the fact that he was in his super form. This leads to many consecutive Bros Poses. The victory is short-lived, however, as they notice the cathedral is shaking. A hole is blown in the ceiling to reveal that Marco Antonio Regil had survived the explosion from earlier. Silver tries to stop Regil, but is thrown off the roof, past Best Hercules (who is climbing the wall to get revenge on Frollo), and into the PITy. He tries to escape, but can't. Best Hercules falls in soon after, having fallen off the wall. Marco Antonio Regil throws one of his shoes at Haruhi. Maussan attempts to stop the shoe with a warp hole, but the shoe just destroys it. In a last-ditch effort to save Haruhi, Maussan throws himself in front of her and takes Regil's attack. A mortally wounded Maussan thanks Haruhi, and tells her that all these living beings will stay on Earth until they die. Maussan requests a pause of his life so that he can finally rest, and then dies. Marco Antonio Regil taunts Haruhi, who uses her powers to create a giant creature. Regil summons a car, and easily defeats it, but then an army of them are summoned. Frollo tells Stocking that they don't have to fight each other, as the giants are far more dangerous and they would make a great team to stop them. Stocking agrees, and orders the remaining Los no Frollos members to help Regil. Frollo orders his team to help as well. Frollo starts to leave, but Stocking stops him, and tells him that he is childish, hypocritical, downright traitorous; that he passed from sacrificing himself to save a foreign country, to saving Paris JUST thinking in the well fare of the people and things he likes, to not daring to fight Stocking even though that would've saved his friends from a "horrible fate"; and lastly, Stocking tells the trait she personally laments the most: his superiority complex... and then she wraps all of this up by saying that despite all of this... she still loves him (changing from an angry to a calm mood in a way that unnerves Frollo). She says she doesn't want to kill him, but he must prove himself a righteous man by answering her questions. If he answers them correctly, she won't fight him. The episode then presents the viewer with an interactive quiz on Frollo Show trivia. Provided the viewer answers all the questions correctly, Stocking assures Frollo that the next question will be even harder. However, before she can ask it, the scene cuts back to Madotsuki and Wilford Brimley. Wilford Brimley appears to be close to being defeated, but then he consumes an enormous black creature that dwells deep inside the darkest corners of Madotsuki's mind. Witnessing this, she pinches her cheek to wake up, which causes her to fall, but gets saved by Yomika. Wilford Brimley is now just a disembodied voice, and announces that "he's perfect." He chars the giants, and turns the sky red. The villains realize that Wilford has betrayed them all. He thanks them for their time, and says that "he's doing it without help." He telepathically takes Panty, still unconscious, out of the tower and puts her on a pedestal. A long, phallic object descends from the sky and slowly moves toward her. Stocking tells Frollo that all his enemies were going to get revenge on him anyways, but she wanted to minimize the consequences. Frollo's need to save Panty allows him to power up to Saiyan Frollo, and rips the phallic object in two. Frollo is angered, and proceed to fly towards the source of Wilford's voice, but is quickly defeated. Panty regains consciousness, but Wilford lifts her into a portal. Frollo reverts back to his normal form. Hitler says that Wilford is not hiding from them, and that he told him his plan back at the base: "Feed from the sorrow of the girl, breed with one of the angels, and spawn thousands of legions born with perfection." Hitler dismissed it as "a mere old man talk." A bridge to the portal forms, and Hitler says that they are lucky because if Wilford didn't like toying with them, they'd be dead. Everyone begins to suggest that if they don't do something, Wilford will end the world. Gaston then proposes to go against the new threat, but Frollo is doubtful if they can even win. Spartacus intervenes, lifts Frollo's spirits. The heroes and villains all band together to stop Wilford once and for all, and the episode ends on a cliffhanger. Characters (This list also displays the outcome of the battle, so beware spoilers.) * Frollo * Gaston * Bleemo (disabled) * Panty (disabled) * Stocking * Madotsuki * Yomika * Ib (dead) * Garry (dead) * Irene (KO'd) * Toon Guile * Toon Bison * Kronk * Yzma * Hitler * Fegelein * Consome Panchi * Mephiles the Dark * Anakaris (KO'd) * Demitri Maximoff (KO'd) * Morrigan Aensland (KO'd) * Pyron (dead) * Ayumu Aikawa * Marco Antonio Regil * Irate Gamer (dead) * Best Hercules (KO'd) * Corset (dead) * Silver the Hedgehog (KO'd) * Ronald McDonald (mutilated) * Quintus Lentulus Batiatus (dead) * Wilford Brimley * Stalin (dead) * Dmitri Frollo (dead) * Hans Frollo (dead) * Achmed Frollo (dead) * Yusuf Gaston (dead) * Gwonam * Spartacus * Leonidas * Garbage Guy * Haruhi Suzumiya * Jaime Maussan (dead) * Adal Ramones * Lemongrab * Hades * The Demon Sistas * Tommy Wiseau (dead) * Mark * Jafar (dead) * Günsche * Umlaut (dead) * LeFou (cameo/dead) Music *Kingdom Hearts 3DS Imagined - The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hellfire (Boss Battle) *(Spartacus or 300 song) *Yume Nikki Gensou - Return to Reality *Enya - Cursum Perficio *We praise thee - Russian basso profundo (played when Stalin dies) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8CpbSxBC_Q *(Weird music when Wilford talks) *(Music when Ayuma gets hardly stabbed by an arrow) *(Epic music) *(Another epic song?) *(Some bits of Spartacus music) *(Spartacus music again when Spartacus himself in Stocking's team) *(Spartacus music when leonidas attacks Spartacus) *Fear Factory - CyberDyne *Super Mario 64 - Ultimate Koopa *Banjo-Kazooie - Grunty's Fall *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *(Epic music) *(Is that the same music piece after seeing Irene getting Ko'ed?) *Tower of Wankers - The Room (Black Metal Instrumental) *(Epic music again) *(Music when Tommy throws his last football) *The Room - Johnny Becomes Crazy * *(Sad Russian music) *Mad Father - Madness (Small Fugue) *(Creepy music in Hans' mind) *Predator Concrete Jungle Soundtrack - Track 28 *Ib - Dining Room *Ib - Memory *Spartacus Gods of the Arena - Team Batiatus *(Same sad music?) *Yume Nikki Gensou - Wish * * *(Music when Ayumu tries to find Achmed frollo) *(Arabic music at the same time when the Ending music plays from Yume Nikki) *Yume Nikki - Ending (Orchestrated) *(More Arabic music with a sort of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night music at the flashback) *Predator Concrete Jungle Soundtrack - Track 27 *(Hard rock music) * *(Sad music) *Yume 2kki - Vishnu Rave *(Best Hercules music) *(Best Hercules Music) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Main Theme *(The Hunchback of Notre Dame song) *Enya - Exile *Banjo-Tooie - HAG 1 *Yume Nikki Gensou - Termination *Mad Father - Starry Promenade *Beauty and the Beast - Battle on the Tower *Super Mario 64 - Ending Demo *Bayonetta - The Greatest Jubilee *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Final Battle Against Ganon Provided that the viewer answered all of the questions correctly, these soundtracks play (spoiler warning): *Yume Nikki - Poniko's House *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Surgam Identidem If not, then these songs play for the wrong answers: *Mario Kart 64 - Losing Results *Sonic and Knuckles - NO WAY! *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Great Maze Save Point Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Beyond TV Era References *Fegelein's battle with Hitler resembles the battles of Mario and Bowser from Super Mario 64, even having the same final boss music and battle strategy. Fegelein even says "So long gay Hitler!", based off of Mario's "So long gay Bowser!" *Achmed Frollo makes his entry by flying in via plane, ready to crash into Frollo's House similar to a certain tragedy. Fortunately, Garbage Guy averts this crisis. *As Yusuf jumps off to his death, the Yume Nikki song could be heard just before Gwonam saves him. *"I should've been the one to fill your dark soul with LIIIGGHHHTT!" *After that said reference, nearly all of Frollo's remaining allies drop in and beat the villains into a pulp in a very Shun Goku Satsu-like manner (though all of them remain alive). Trivia *This is currently the longest episode to date. *At the end of the first video, there's a series of questions the viewer must answer in order to continue. There are secret videos on some of the wrong answers, and some even address some of the workings of The Frollo Show's universe. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Beyond TV Era